You'll be in my heart
by Linda1
Summary: This is a Max/Liz fic based on a song by Phil Collins. Max is going home and he has to say goodbye to Liz. I've changed the song a little bit so i hope you like it. A sequel added!
1. Default Chapter

Authors notes: I wrote this fic cause I wanted to write a Max and Liz fic (I'm usually a candy-girl). I thought that the Phil Collins song fit kind of good, so I just changed it a little bit and I hope you'll like it.

Disclaimer: The song is based on the Phil Collind song "You'll be in my heart" which I don't own. Then I've changed it a little bit.

Liz walked hand in hand with the love of her life. Max Evans, the boy who had changed her life in so many ways.

The day he saved her life a bond formed between them and ever since, Liz couldn't imagine a life without him.

This was maybe the last time they would ever spend together. Max's other side called for him. He, Michael, Isabel and Tess had found a way to get back to their home planet. And Liz could never stand in the way of that.

"Liz I want you to know that I would stay if you asked me to," Max said and stopped walking.

"Max," Liz started. She sat down on a bench and pulled Max down with her. "I know you would. That's why I haven't asked," Liz explained.

"You don't want me to stay?" Max asked, knowing it was a bad question.

"I'm not even gonna answer that," Liz answered and smiled at him. "There's nothing I'd want more."

You're born to be a king 
    
    Of a world unknown

It must be scary 
    
    To be on your own

But I will help you
    
    In every way I can

I will be here

Don't you cry

"But I know that this is what you have to do," Liz said. Every part of her heart and soul knew that she should ask him. She knew that they would be so happy together and that their love would never die. But every part of her brain knew that it would be selfish to ask.

Max was born with a purpose and he should fulfil it. Even if it meant that they would have to give up on each other.

"So I guess we need to say goodbye now," Max said, looking into her eyes. Liz could just drown in those brown eyes. The day she'd almost died, when Max saved her, she looked into those eyes and knew that she would be okay. When she'd lain on the floor all bloody, she looked into Max's eyes and found comfort and hope. They were the eyes of a leader, of a true hero.

"I guess we do," Liz agreed. She smiled at him and pulled him to her. She slowly moved her head towards his until their lips met.

For one so quiet,

You are so strong

My love will hold you,

Keep you safe and warm

This bond between us 

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From the day I healed

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what anyone say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Liz opened her mouth and let Max's tong enter her mouth. She could feel the heat and passion coming from Max. They were so close that she could hear his heart beat. Fast, in line with hers.

Liz blocked out all other thoughts from her head, until the kiss became her whole world. She let her hands slide up in Max's hair and she could feel his hands rubbing her back under her shirt.

Then they slowly parted and looked at each other.

"I love you so much," Max said. "And I wish that I wasn't so different. I wish I could be like you."

"Max, you wouldn't be _you if you weren't exactly like you are now. And we're not that different. We both have a heart and we both feel hate, happiness, anger, sadness, pain and...And love."_

"Yeah, but if I wouldn't be this other person, we could still be together," Max said.

"If you weren't that other person, you wouldn't be you," Liz said and tried to reassure him. She gently touched his face and looked him in the eyes. 

"But I'm not human," Max insisted.

"Max stop it," Liz ordered. "You're human in every way that matters."

Then they sat there in silence, kissing and taking their last looks at each other.

It's so unfair 
    
    To tear us apart

We've found each other 
    
    But it can't be

I know we're different but,

Deep in side us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From the day I healed

Now and forever more 

"What if I can't do it?" Max suddenly said. "What if I can't be the king of a world?"

"If there's one thing I'm sure of in all of this mess, it's that you were born to do greatness," Liz said.

"But what if I do something wrong? What if something goes wrong because of my decisions?" 

"Max, this is your destiny. If something goes wrong, you'll find a way to fix it. I know you will Max," Liz reassured him.

"I wish you would be there with me. You are my inspiration and guide Liz. You're my everything."

"God what did I ever do to deserve you?" Liz said. "I must have been a very good person in an earlier life or something."

"Liz, you deserve so much more. You deserve to live happy all your life. You haven't even lived yet," Max said, looking guilty at Liz.

"Maybe I'm not old yet and maybe I have a lot of my life left," Liz said. "But I've already had a lifetime of love. And that's thanks to you Max Evans."

"Well, our love doesn't end here," Max said and cupped Liz's face. "Our love will never really die." Then he kissed her again.

I know you can do it 
    
    Be king of your world
    
    I wish I could be there
    
    To guide you through
    
    But I can't come
    
    This time

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

You'll see in time
    
    I know
    
    That this is the best way

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from the day I healed

Now and forever more

About an hour later, Liz and Max got out of the jeep and walked hand in hand towards the granolith.

The others had joined up with them so there they stood. Four couples. Michael and Maria, Isabel and Alex, Tess and Kyle. And finally Max and Liz.

Liz smiled at Max and they intertwined their fingers.

"This is so hard," Max said. "I don't think I'll be able to go."

"Yes you will," Liz said and kissed him. "Because it's your destiny."

"My destiny is you Liz. It will always be you."

"Well in that case you have two destinies," Liz said and they both smiled.

"God I love you so much Liz Parker."

"And I love you Max Evans…"

Oh, you'll be in my heart

Our love will never die

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always 

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always 

Always and always

Just think of the good times

Just remember our kisses

Just never forget us

I'll be there

Always

Then they kissed. A long passionate kiss that seemed to last forever.

They couldn't get enough of each other. When Max had to go, they parted slowly and their hands never let go.

"So this is really goodbye," Max said.

"Yeah," Liz said, tears running down her face. Max touched her face and tried to wipe them away but they never stopped.

"You have to go now," she said and moved his hand away.

They kissed one last time and then took one last look into each other's eyes.

"I'll always love you," Max said. His eyes were filled with tears.

"I'll always love you too," Liz said.

Then Max started walking with their hands still together. When they had to let go, he turned to her and looked at her one last time.

"Never forget me," he said.

"Never," Liz promised. "And I'll never regret anything."

"You'll always be my destiny Liz Parker," Max said before he turned away. Their hands were forced to let go and soon Max was out of sight.

Liz was left to just look after him and soon she collapsed to the ground and the tears kept running down her face.

"You'll always be in my heart," she whispered…

The end    

Please give me feedback! This is my first Max and Liz story so I'd love to hear what you think!


	2. The Return

The Return 

Liz Parker woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She reached out and turned it off. Now she had to go up, or else she would be late for her new job. She worked as an investigating journalist for the local Roswell newspaper. She hadn't been able to leave Roswell, although that had been the plan all her life. She kept thinking what if he came back? What if somehow she could have the possibility to see him again? 

Liz couldn't risk not being around for that to happen.

She tried to tell herself that it would never happen. It had been five years and not as much of a sign of contact from him. But she couldn't turn of that small strim of hope that she kept in her heart. She would never be able to.

"Liz honey, you have to get up now," a man's voice said, interrupting Liz's thoughts. "You don't wanna be late the first day of a new job."

 Liz turned around and looked at the man lying next to her.

"Don't worry Jack," she said. "I was just about to get up."

"Don't get me wrong honey. As much as I would love you to stay in bed with me and snuggle, I know that you want to keep this job. Right?" Jack said.

"Exactly," Liz agreed and got up.

She loved Jack, she really did. He was kind, smart, good-looking. What's not to like? 

But he wasn't Max…

He's born to be a king 
    
    Of a world unknown
    
    I must let go
    
    For the sake of my life

But I will never
    
    Forget about him

He's in my heart

For eternity

Liz walked home that night with a smile on her face. The new job had gone great and she already really liked all her co-workers.

She had gotten a good luck-call from Maria, who now lived in New York, pursuing her music-career. And Jack had come by to take her to lunch.

Her life seemed almost perfect right now. And that's all it could ever be. _Almost perfect. Only one thing could change that and that was if Max came back to her. And her hopes of that happening had run out now. At least she told herself that. She had realised that she would never get to see him again and that he probably was married to Tess now._

Liz opened the door and called out for Jack. "Jack, I'm home!"

No answer came. She went in to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

She took it and read it. `Had to make a sudden business-trip to California. Call you when I get there. Love, Jack.´

Liz sighed disappointed. She had planned a romantic dinner for the two of them and now he wasn't coming home.

She put her grocery-bags down on the table and started emptying them.

After a long bath she decided to go to bed. First she called Alex cause she felt the need to talk to someone close to her.

Just when she was about to close her eyes she heard a knock on the window. 

I guess Alex decided to come over and keep me company after all, Liz thought to herself. She got out of bed and went to the window.

When she looked out she got a big chock. Her heart almost stopped, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Outside stood a man she never thought she would ever get to see again.

It was Max!

For one so quiet,

You are so strong

You keep me going,

Through good times and bad

This bond between us 

Can't be broken

Now you are here

Please stay

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From the day I healed

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

Now that you are back

You'll be in my heart

Liz just stood there at first, as if she was frozen. When reality hit her she quickly opened the window and moved out of the way to let Max in.

He crawled in and stood face to face with Liz, but neither made a move.

They just stood there, taking in the sight of each other. They stood as close as they could without touching and suddenly Max reached out and touched Liz's face gently.

"I can't believe it's you," Liz said quietly. Tears had formed in her eyes and Max tried to dry them away. Just like on the day he'd left.

"But it is," Max said. "You have no idea how much I've missed you Liz. It didn't go by a day without me thinking of your beautiful face."

Liz moved her hands to Max's head and slowly pulled it to hers. Just before their lips met, she stopped and looked into his eyes. She hadn't thought she would ever get to see those eyes ever again.

Then she closed her eyes and felt Max's lips touch her own.

She couldn't believe the feeling in her body, it was the most intense thing she had felt in her whole life. It was like everything else, every feeling, every thought about Jack, and every memory, just blanked out from her mind. The only thing remaining in her body and sole was the way that kiss felt.

No more words were needed, just the two of them alone in that moment.

Liz pulled Max closer to her and she could feel him wanting her as much as she wanted him. She pulled him down on the bed, on top of her and pulled of his shirt. After that, things developed in a way both of them had only dreamed of… 
    
    You are so gentle
    
    In the way you love
    
    We connect on every level
    
    It's meant to be

I know we're different but,

Deep in side us

We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From the day I healed

Now and forever more

The following morning Liz awoke by a tender kiss on her forehead.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she remembered who was lying next to her.

"Morning sleepyhead," Max said and smiled.

"Morning to you to," Liz answered and placed a kiss on his lips. "Sleep alright?"

"I haven't slept this good in ages," Max answered and looked around the room. His gaze stopped at the nightstand where a picture of Jack could be seen. "So that's Jack?" he asked, his smile fading.

"How do you know about him?" Liz asked surprised.

"I actually talked to Alex. He told me where you lived and warned me of Jack, but nothing could keep me away from you."

He sighed and moved away a little from Liz.

"I couldn't just sit around and wait for you. I didn't even know if you were ever coming back," Liz defended herself.

"I never expected you to wait," Max said. "I just want you to be happy and if Jack makes you happy…" He took a break and looked at her. "Then you should be with him."

"Jack's a good man Max. And he treats me good. Really good," Liz said and avoided Max's gaze.

"Then I'm sorry if I've ruined anything. I just needed to meet you and touch you. But I won't stand in the way of your happiness," Max said and got out of the bed. He pulled on his jeans and his shirt and started walking towards the door.

"Max wait," Liz called after him. He turned around and waited for her to continue.

"It's just that I'm worried you'll leave me again," Liz said and tears started to form in her eyes once again.

"I understand Liz, you don't have to explain," Max said. "I'm sorry for barging in on your life like this. I'm leaving now."

"But Max you _don't understand," Liz pleaded._

"Stay with Jack," Max interrupted. "You need stability in your life and I can't promise you that. Jack can." With that being said Max walked out of the room and left Liz alone. Again.

"Max you're wrong," Liz said, tears running down her face. "I don't need stability. I need _you…"_
    
    I need you so much
    
    My heart is aching
    
    I wish you could see it
    
    From my point of view
    
    When you left
    
    I died

When destiny rules

We must listen

It may not be good

But it can't be fought
    
    I hope in time
    
    That I'll find
    
    Which road to choose

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from the day I healed

Now and forever more

That night Liz got a call from Alex. Earlier Jack had called to say he would be home in two days.

"So how was it?" Alex asked.

"How was what?" Liz asked, already knowing what he meant.

"Seeing Max of course," Alex answered.

"It was…amazing," Liz answered. "At least at first," she added.

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, he left thinking I'd rather be with Jack. And I didn't even get to talk to him really. We kind of just had time to…"

"Stop right there. No details thank you very much," Alex said.

Liz smiled to herself. "Let's not talk about that right now," she said and tried to block Max out of her mind. "Have you met Isabel yet?"

"Max didn't tell you? He was the only one who came back. Michael became very sick during the war on their planet and Isabel and Tess stayed behind to take care of him."

"What? But that means that…" Liz stopped herself.

"It means he came back for you," Alex finished for her. "That's how much he loves you."

"I have to talk to him," Liz said. She couldn't believe Max hadn't told her about Michael being sick and about him coming back only to be with her.

"Sure," Alex said. "Call me later okay?"

"Okay," Liz said and hung up the phone.

She grabbed her jacket and car keys and went to try and fix the most important thing in her life… 

Oh, you'll be in my heart

Our love will never die

You'll be here in my heart, always

Always I am coming I am coming to be with you 

Always and always

Just please say you love me

Just kiss me forever

Just never leave me

And I'll be yours

Always

Liz raced through the empty streets of Roswell. Max had told her that he was staying at the local motel in the end of the town. But when she got there he had already checked out.

Liz's hopes sunk. She couldn't believe this. What if he had left again just because he thought she was happier with Jack? She could never be truly happy with anyone except him. Didn't he know that?

She did a U-turn and started driving out of the town. She was going to find him before he left her again and tell him how she felt. Tell him how much she loved him.

The granolith only worked for one trip, but Max had gotten back somehow so Liz guessed that's how he did it.

When she reached the place in the desert she remembered the last time she'd been there. That had been the worst moment in her life. It had been the moment her life was destroyed.

She felt her hopes come back again when she saw a rented car standing near the pod-chamber. Maybe Max was here.

Liz stopped the car and opened the door and got out.

She raced to the opening in the cave, which apparently had been fixed after their last journey.

She stepped in and walked a little further inside until she saw Max sitting next to the granolith.

He turned to look at her when he heard her entrance.

"Liz," he said simply. 

"I couldn't just let you leave," Liz said and took a few steps towards him.

"So you're here to say goodbye?" Max said, not looking her in the eyes.

Liz took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she was going to say.

"Actually," she said. "I'm hear to ask you something."

"I have to leave in a few minutes so whatever you have to ask just do it now," Max said. Liz couldn't believe how cold he was being. It wasn't like Max. But she guessed it was because he thought she loved Jack more than him.

"I' asking you to…" Liz said and took a short break before continuing. "I'm asking you to stay." She thought she could see a flicker of emotion in Max's eyes before he responded.

"What about Jack?" he asked.

"Max, I don't love him like I love you. Remember that's what you told me about Tess once."

"But I can't promise you a normal life," he said. "I can't promise you that I'll never have to leave again."

"Max, I don't want a normal life. I just want to be with you. I want you to stay," Liz said and took another step forward.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to ask me that five years ago," Max said.

"And now?" Liz asked.

Max took the last steps and closed the gap between them.

"Now I want it even more," he said and took Liz in his arms. He looked at her and then kissed her, like on the day he departed. "I love you," he said into her mouth.

"And I love you," Liz responded.

Suddenly Max stopped kissing her. "We have to get out of here before it takes of," he said and took Liz's hand.

Together they ran out of the cave and didn't stop running until they were safe from the takeoff. 

Liz watched as the ship left the ground and disappeared without any passengers. 

She turned to Max and looked at him. "Do you think you will regret staying?" she asked.

Max looked up at the sky. The ship was now out of their sight. "I could never regret staying with you. Don't you understand that. You are my life Liz Parker," Max said and looked into her eyes. Liz felt the tears sneak back again. Only this time they were tears of joy.

"I love you so much," she said before their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She flashed on their most precious moments together and right there, right that second, she had never felt happier or more in love.

You'll be in my heart

Always

The End       Please tell me if you like it! 


End file.
